Sugar Daddy?
by FeltonObessions
Summary: He knew exactly what the girl had lacked as a child, money and material possessions, he knew he could have her any way he wanted if only he provided her with such things. Handbags? Sure. Shoes? Sure. Classic white mink? Why the hell not.
1. Classic White Mink

"Draco," whined Ginny Weasley, or Ginerva, as he called her. She was currently sitting on his bed, her feet curled up under her. She was trying her best to fix up her appearance, as her last snogging session with Draco had left her looking thoroughly disheveled.

In her attempt to make herself look presentable again, she'd put her hair up in a loose bun and pulled out her compact, running a finger over her lips in an attempt to fix her lipstick.

"Yes, Ginerva?" he answered, not even making an attempt to hide his boredom. He was guessing, from the tone in her voice, that she wanted something. Yes, that was how their relationship worked. Ginny did things for Draco and served as his arm candy, and in return, he bought her things.

Anyone would have to admit that it was very cunning of him. He knew exactly what the Weaselette had lacked as a child, money and material possessions, which led him to knowing that he could have her any way he wanted if only he provided her with such things.

He could use his relationship with the youngest Weasley to alter her opinions, teach her the importance of pureblood elitism, and possibly even turn her against her friends. Yes, he certainly was a clever boy.

"You know, I've been thinking," she started, just as she always did, "there's something that I want." she told him, not that he didn't know already. It was so easy, so much easier than a regular relationship; all it took to keep her happy was buying her things.

"And what is it, Ginerva?" he asked her, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "A new hand bag, maybe? Or some shoes?" he guessed. Like most women who have money available to them, Ginny had taken up an interest in both of the things that he'd mentioned.

Draco had to laugh at the thought of her returning to her home, The Burrow, as they called it, for Christmas in two weeks. Her friends didn't notice her new things, no, they were too busy to pay any attention to poor Ginerva, just as they always had been, but he was most certain that her parents would notice all of her new things, all of her expensive new habits, upon her return.

Ginny shook her head once, telling him that she didn't want either of those things that time. "It's winter, right,," she started, looking over at him, "so I want a new coat." she told him. He couldn't believe that that was all though, so he questioned her further.

"A new coat? That's all?" he asked her, one eyebrow raised. It was never as simple as that. '_She probably wants a diamond encrusted coat_,' he laughed to himself.

He couldn't believe how easy she made things for him. While she may only have been one year younger than him, she seemed so young and naïve, so _trusting_. It was a huge mistake on her part, of course, to trust Draco Malfoy. Part of him thought that she understood the unspoken arrangement, but another part of him couldn't help but think that she was blissfully oblivious.

She looked at him for another moment before sighing and biting her lower lip, "Well, no." she admitted finally. She didn't really feel stupid asking him for things any more, though she had at first. "I want it to be classic white mink," she informed him. She had always had a strange sort of fur-coat fetish, but, being from a poor family, she'd never been able to afford them.

"Of course," he smirked, returning his attention to the Transfiguration essay in front of him. He had been working on it before, but had got a little side-tracked with Ginny.

And she'd have her classic white mink, he always gave her just what she wanted, the next morning, he was sure. Draco knew people, and he knew people, with whom he held high influence, who knew people, so whatever he wanted, he could usually have it delivered to the Great Hall within a day.

And the next morning in the Great Hall, during breakfast, the owls swooped down just as they always did, and Draco's eagle owl was carrying a package, just as it always was. He couldn't help but smirk at the look on the younger girl's face as she opened the package that Draco's owl had delivered.

There it was, just as she'd asked for it, a classic white mink coat. She knew that it must have cost a fortune, but that sort of thing didn't faze her any more.

Ginny'd gained more than an attitude change from Draco. She used to be kind, sweet, caring and generous, the perfect little Gryffindor, but now she spent most of her time with the Slytherins. She was cunning, reckless and rather rude, but that was just how she liked it. Her parents would surely notice the change in their daughter when she returned for Christmas. She used to value money, to respect the fact that her parents couldn't afford all of the things that she wanted, but those values had gone out the window shortly after Draco had entered her life.

Ginerva was quite dreading heading back to the Burrow, though she knew that she'd have two weeks from then. She wasn't dreading it because she was worried about her parents finding out about her new boyfriend, the one who bought her such nice things, but because she wasn't looking forward to returning to the crowded place, it wasn't very nice. It had taken her a while to realize it, but she didn't like the Burrow as much as she had as a child.

She was also dreading spending so much time trapped in the same place as Harry, Hermione, and her brothers. Even her parents didn't sound too appealing to her. She never used to be like that, of course, but lately she'd been acting like a snob, acting superior. To anybody that knew Ginny Weasley well, it would be clear that she was slowly adapting the attitude and the beliefs of Draco Malfoy.


	2. It's Ginerva

The days passed without much event, save for a small spat between Ginny and Harry. He'd been trying to butt into her business, as usual, and was trying to convince her of what a terrible person Draco was.

After their little fight, Ginny had about as much desire to return to the Burrow as she did to marry Crabbe or Goyle; none. There was no way for her avoid it, though, even Draco, who seemed to be getting her everything she wanted for the past months, couldn't get her out of it.

Draco could hardly wait to return to school and hear of how she'd fared at her home, with her family. He thought that he'd done pretty well with her… she seemed quite a bit more like him now than he'd ever imagined her being, and he liked it.

Finally came the day when Ginerva Molly Weasley had no choice but to return to her home, that wretched place near Ottery St Catchpole, to spend the holidays with her family. In all honesty, she would have much rather been spending the holidays with Draco, but she knew that that couldn't happen.

She could imagine his vacation now, him lazing around his gorgeous Manor, being left alone by his parents, and receiving fabulous gifts. Speaking of gifts, he'd told her that he'd owl all of hers to her on Christmas morning, finally something to look forward to; gifts from Draco.

In all honesty, Ginny Weasley was like a young and naïve, love-sick puppy. Draco had taken to calling her Ginerva rather than Ginny, as he thought it sounded more mature, more _pureblood_, if that made sense, but it hadn't really succeeded in making her act more mature. She just seemed so innocent all the time, Draco knew that she wasn't, however.

When the train finally came to a stop, Ginny didn't want to get off. She wanted to just stay there, she didn't even care if it was with Draco or by herself, she just didn't want to go home. That year, her life at Hogwarts had been just like the life that she'd always dreamed of. She'd never thought that she'd see herself dressed up in expensive clothing, agreeing with pureblood elitism, and acting like a total snob, yet there she was.

After saying a rather quick goodbye to Draco and placing a small kiss upon his pale cheek, she got all of her luggage down from the luggage rack in the compartment that she'd been sharing with a group of Slytherins. With a quiet sigh, she realized that she wasn't able to get all of her bags by herself. Draco offered to help her, and she accepted, glad for an excuse to be in his presence for just a little while longer.

Once they were off the train, Ginny immediately noticed her parents standing there waiting. Her brother and his best mate, Ron and Harry, were already standing there with them, waiting for Ginny to arrive. She doubted that they'd react well if Draco took her bags the rest of the way over, so they said another quick goodbye before he left.

Ginny struggled with all of her luggage, finally managing to get it over to the spot where her mother, father, brother and ex-boyfriend stood waiting for her. She smirked a slight bit upon imagining what she'd say when they asked her what had taken so long, '_Oh I was just snogging Draco Malfoy_,' she laughed to herself.

Molly Weasley looked over all of her daughter's bags, quite confused. She was most certain that she'd not sent Ginny to school with that many things. She dismissed the thought, though, as she hugged her daughter in greeting.

That one simple hug was enough to make Ginny want to empty her stomach. It was terrible for her to think such a thing, sure, but not surprising considering whom she'd been spending so much time with. Ginny did not hug her mother back; she just sat there limply while her mother squeezed her.

Ginny was extremely thankful for the fact that the trip back to the Burrow passed without much conversation, something that she was greatly hoping to avoid during her stay with her family. She wasn't the Ginny that her family knew and loved any more, she was tired of living in their shadows.

When it came time to unpack her things, Ginny was quite disturbed to find that her mother was intent on staying to help her do so. "Ginny, dear, how have you been? What's new?" asked Molly Weasley as she stood in her daughter's bedroom. Lucky for Ginny, her mother had opened the suitcase that she had filled with her old clothes to unpack.

Ginny looked at her mother and rolled her eyes, "It's _Ginerva_!" she snapped at her. Draco called her Ginerva, most of the Slytherins called her Ginerva, everybody that she liked called her Ginerva, so she didn't understand why her parents and siblings couldn't just do the same. "_Ginny_ makes me sound like a _child_."

Molly looked at her youngest child, her only daughter, with shock written on her face. She hadn't been expecting that in the least. _What had happened to her daughter?_ She tried to brush it off. "Right, Gin-" she stopped herself from saying 'Ginny', "-erva."

Ginny wasn't paying much attention, though, she was too busy taking all of her things out of her suitcases. Her mother left without saying anything else, something that made Ginny feel quite happy.

It sounded an awful lot like Ginny was turning into an evil little brat, but really, what teenager doesn't go through an 'I don't like my parents' phase? Well, some don't, but some do, and, apparently, Ginny is one of the ones that did.

It wasn't until later the next evening that anything was said about her new clothes. Her mother had forced her to come outside with the rest of them, as the family was going to go for a walk through Ottery St Catchpole. It was cold out, so Ginny thought nothing of it when she put on her white mink coat. Her mother noticed, though.

"Ginny, dear, that coat is gorgeous," commented her mother, and Ginny nodded, smiling in her mother's direction for the first time since she'd come home. "It must not be real, though," she continued, and Ginny's smile dropped.

"_Actually_, _Mother_, it _is_ real." She corrected, a small sneer on her face. Her mother just had to go on about things. '_Come on_' thought Ginny,'_there's no mistaking this for fake fur._'

Molly gaped at her daughter, "It certainly can't be, dear," her mother corrected her, "that would have cost a fortune. Could you imagine? A _real_ mink coat?" she commented.

Ginny looked at her mother, clearly annoyed, "It _did_ cost a fortune, and yes I _can _imagine a real mink coat, as I'm wearing one right now!" she exclaimed. The old Ginny wouldn't have been mean to her mother, but then again, the old Ginny wouldn't have done a lot of things that the new one did.

"Ginerva," started her mother, clearly just as exasperated as Ginny was, "don't lie." she scolded. "There is no way that we could afford a real mink coat."

And then Ginny had had it. "No, there's no way that _you_ could afford a real mink coat. I can have whatever I want!" she exclaimed, sounding like a cross between a snotty rich girl and young child throwing a temper tantrum.

With that, the youngest Weasley turned on her heel and stormed back into the crooked house, rolling her eyes and grumbling inaudibly the whole way up to her room.


	3. Shagging a Malfoy

Ginny was able to avoid speaking with her family for the rest of the first week, though she was quite sure that they were talking about her every chance that they got. Whenever she would walk into a room where two or more of her relatives were, they'd hastily break off their conversation and pick up one about Quidditch, schoolwork, or even Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. To be quite honest, she was getting quite annoyed by it. She was just waiting for one of them to say something, anything at all, that would give her some hint as to _what_ it was that they were saying about her.

She was quite surprised that her brothers, Ron, Fred and George, hadn't already told Molly and Arthur about her relationship with Draco. Not that she knew of, at least. Ginny knew that her parents appreciated the Malfoy family about as much as a dirty sock, so she was quite certain that they would not approve of her relationship with Draco. She was also quite certain that they wouldn't approve of her new-found love for all things expensive.

When Christmas day finally approached, the scratching of an owl on her bedroom window woke Ginny. It wasn't until she opened the window, however, that she realized that there was more than one owl there. '_Draco_,' she thought in explanation to the owls. He'd told her that he'd deliver her gifts on Christmas morning, and he had.

Nobody else was awake as early as she, so she took a few trips down to the living room, trying to get all of her gifts down by the tree before the rest of her family woke up. For the first time since she'd arrived back at the Burrow, she was actually in a very pleasant mood. She'd tried guessing what some of the packages were, but decided that it was no use, so she resolved to sitting on the couch, waiting for the rest of the family to arrive so that they could open presents.

Ronald was the first one down the stairs, followed by Fred and George, who were followed by her parents. Charlie, Bill and Percy weren't home for Christmas that year, so it was at least a little bit quieter than it usually would have been. Fred and George were chattering eagerly amongst themselves while Ron was teetering back and forth on his feet in anticipation.

'_What's he looking forward to? All he's going to get is a jumper and maybe some Bertie Bott's,_' she laughed to herself. Christmas at the Burrow had always been sufficient for her, but it seemed that the more time she spent with Draco and the Slytherins, the worse her old life seemed.

Her parents finally told them that it was time to open presents. As soon as the words had left her father's lips, Ron had leaped towards the presents and pulled out one with his name on it. The package gave away the fact that the thing in his hands was the usual Weasley jumper. Ron tore open the package and stared down at the maroon jumper in his hands before offering his mother a weak smile.

Fred and George opened their jumpers as well, followed by Ginny. She quickly cast the jumper to the side and turned her attention back to her other gifts. She'd been about to open a box that was delicately wrapped with shiny green paper and silver bows when she heard her mother gasp from behind her.

Ginny didn't know what the trouble was, so she turned around to see what it was that her mother was making such a fuss about. And then she saw it, the little purple box that contained her gift to her mother. She looked up at her mother's face and had trouble reading it; it seemed like a cross between excitement and confusion.

"Gin, dear," started her mother, looking over at her, the box still in her hand. Ginny braced herself, knowing that her mother was going to start questioning her about how she'd been able to afford such a gift. She didn't really think that her mother would like the honest answer to that question, 'I got the money from Draco Malfoy, that kid that you hate,' so she just bit her lip and waited for her mother to continue.

Molly Weasley looked down at the bracelet in her hand. It was made of gold and had rubies in it, which meant that it must cost a fortune. Molly had never been one for fine jewelry, but that was probably only because she could never afford it. She tore her eyes from the thing, looking back up at her daughter. "How did you get this?" she questioned. "Did you steal it?" she asked forcefully. No daughter of hers was going to be a thief.

Ginerva looked back up at her mother, appalled. "Of course I didn't steal it!" she exclaimed rather angrily. She'd used her money –rather Draco's money- to get her mother a nice gift, and instead of being grateful, her mother had accused her of stealing it. "It's good to know that you think me such a good person," she commented bitterly.

Ron set down the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans that he'd been eating to contribute to the conversation. "Right," he started, "_of course she didn't steal it,_" he mocked her. "She got Malfoy to buy it," he accused, looking to his mother to see her reaction.

Molly Weasley looked at Ron disbelievingly and Arthur spit out his coffee. _Malfoy?_ "And _why_ would my daughter be given anything by a _Malfoy_?" she questioned, her tone sounding quite icy.

Ginny looked at Ron in a way that clearly said, 'shut the hell up', and spoke to him through gritted teeth. "Yes, _Ronald_, what _ever_ are you talking about?" she questioned angrily. She felt that she might attack him if he said one word.

He looked up at the two women in mild horror. He knew what Weasley women were like; they had some of the worst tempers. He could understand why Ginny was angry with him, but he wasn't sure why his mother seemed so bitter. "Because she's dating him, that's why," he squeaked in reply, hoping that neither of the women would freak out at him.

Ginny squealed angrily and jumped up, "That's _it_, Ronald!" she screamed, lunging for him. She was hoping to smack him or something, but no such luck. Molly Weasley, who was incredibly angry by then, stepped quickly between the two, grabbing Ginny by the shoulders.

"Enough!" she screamed, causing both children to shrink back noticeably. "Ronald, not another word!" she commanded. "And _you_!" she half-squealed, rounding on Ginny. "You're dating a Malfoy?" she questioned accusingly, shaking with anger. Arthur was sitting in the corner watching the scene, equally as angry, but keeping his temper in check.

Ginny was about to reply when she heard Ron mutter something. "Shagging him, at least," he'd mumbled. Her jaw dropped and she glared pointedly at him. If looks could kill, Ronald Bilius Weasley would be dead.

Molly's eyes widened as she looked at her daughter in disbelief. She let go of Ginny's shoulders, thoroughly disgusted with her, but was unable to get any words out. This time, it was her father's turn to speak. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, I do hope that your brother is mistaken." he half-asked. No daughter of his would be _shagging_ a Malfoy.

She was about to lie, to tell them that Ron was the one who was lying, but her brother cut her off again. "Where do you think she's been getting all those expensive things?" he asked. "Malfoy's rich, she's been spending all her time with him, snogging him in the corridors, that's exactly how it's been."

Fred and George, who had been watching the scene with amusement, finally decided that they would throw something into the conversation. "It's true," they said in unison. Usually they would cover for their sister, say that Ron was lying, but they disliked the Malfoys just as much as the rest of the family did.

Both of her parents looked at her with disappointment written plainly on their faces. Before anything else could be said, Ginny turned around and ran back up to her room, crying. Sure, she didn't like her family much, but she wouldn't have thought that her brothers would betray her like that, or that her parents would be so disappointed with her.

She didn't talk to her parents for the rest of her stay at the Burrow, they wouldn't even glance sideways at her.


End file.
